Which Witch
by Kamuela
Summary: Hot off the press, the story of Victoire Weasley. About her family, schooling, success in the Wizengamot, and of course, love-life with Quidditch star, Teddy Lupin. Written, by the Quibbler's very own, Luna Lovegood-Brown.


_The Quibbler's_

**Which Witch**

Featuring:

Victoire Weasley

By:

Luna Lovegood-Brown

OOOOOO

There has been much talk lately surrounding the newest member of the Ministry's Wizengamot. The famed one-eigth Veela is well-known due to her relations to the boy that conquered, Harry Potter, and fellow Order of the Phoenix members, parents William and Fleur Weasley. Born on the second of May, two years after the Battle of Hogwarts and the fall of Voldemort, the young Weasley was named Victiore, French for victory.

As I sit across from the young lady, she pulls her long strands of blonde hair behind each ear nervously. It is hard to believe that someone like her would be nervous for an interview, she seems to be so cool and collected when the spotlight is on her usually.

OOOOOO

**Luna Lovegood: As the youngest person to be an elder of the Wizengamot, you must have had to preserver through a lot of difficulties. Are there any influences on your success?**

Victoire Weasley: Yes, of course. My family was a huge influence on me. My father always told me to strive to be the best that I could be. My mother was a huge support system. They have always been there for me, through thick and thin. My mother stayed home at Shell Cottage to raise my two younger siblings and me. Let me tell you, she's put up with a lot in her days. I remember how much my youngest brother, Louis and I used to torture Dominique. It must be tough being the middle child! But Dominique lived through it and now has thicker skin from it.

**LL: Would you care to expand that thought?**

VW: Well, I was fourteen, Dominique was twelve, Louis was…eight and I had just come home for Christmas break from Hogwarts. About a week before Christmas, I went to Hogsmeade with Hogwarts. Dominique wasn't old enough yet. So, I put use to the time and went to my Uncle's store, you know, George Weasley. Well, I bought a portable swamp…if you know where this is going. Louis and I set the swamp up in Dominique's room, tied her up and threw her in the water. She was _furious_. So was good old Mum, but Dad thought it was hilarious when he came home from Gringotts Wizarding Bank.

**LL: Your father is a big time manager at Gringotts, now, isn't he?**

VW: Yeah. After all of the break-ins in the 90s, my dad and Ragnok created some security standards for the bank. The goblins love my father, they know he isn't there to "control" all of them like they fear from most of the other wizards, but help them. When Ragnok was elected the president, he gave my a dad a great raise. Now, he's the manager of the curse breakers. He commutes back and forth from England to the sacred treasure locals like Tayopa, Egypt, and Cuernavaca. Mum doesn't like it when he's gone for so long, but he really likes it, so she's okay with it. Usually, some of the relatives come over while Dad's gone to fill up Shell Cottage. We've got enough of them.

**LL: How was it growing up the niece of so many famous people?**

VW: I didn't really ever think about how famous they were. I mean, it was weird eating Chocolate Frogs and getting pictures of Uncle Ron, Uncle Harry, or Aunt Hermoine, but I got used to it relatively fast. All of my relatives are great and I wouldn't change them for the world. I know what they've done in their past and am quite proud of them, but we never talk about it. It's just like living in a normal family, I think. When I went to Hogwarts, all of my teachers were either Uncle Harry's old friends or his old teachers. Professor Longbottom, my seventh year headmaster and herbology professor, kind of favored all of the Weasleys. He's great, though.

**LL: How was your stay in Hogwarts?**

VW: It was fantastic. Some of my classes were challenging, but overall, the experience was wonderful. I was in Ravenclaw house, like my mom when she visited Hogwarts. A lot of my friends made fun of me in the house because of my looks. They said that I didn't belong in the "nerdy" house because I was too good looking for them. Even though I'm only an eight part veela, I could tell that some of the guys were affected. It's slightly embarrassing to be wandering around and notice that someone's staring at you. Some of the girls were jealous, but personally, I would change my looks if I could. I like being pretty, but it puts this awful stigma on you that you aren't smart.

**LL: Well, you've obviously changed their minds by now, haven't you?**

VW: Yeah! When I took my O.W.L.s, everyone was shocked when I got top grades in every class. And then when I took my N.E.W.T. test, I got the highest marks in my grade – well, except for Henry Thomas, but he's a genius, so that didn't count. I kind of took it offensively that everyone had expected me to fail. But then, Mum told me everyone reacted the same with her, when she was picked as the champion of her school. No one had thought she had a chance, but she took that common knowledge with her head held high. She knew she was great, so it didn't matter what anyone else thought.

**LL: How did you siblings do in Hogwarts?**

VW: Dominique was sorted into Gryffindor. My dad's always joked that she's the only 'real' Weasley in the family. Louis and I have blonde hair like Mum and were sorted into Ravenclaw, but Dominique has the bright red hair like Dad and was sorted into Gryffindor. She did well in school, graduated three years ago. She excelled in charms. She's a bit more into…beauty than I am. She works at a Wizarding branch-out of Avon and invents new products like the blush that actually charms your cheekbones into sticking out more. Weird stuff that only the rich can afford. Louis is still in school. He's a bit more like me, a major book worm that loves pranks. He'll be in sixth year this August. He's interested in getting into the Ministry somehow. He thinks he'll be the next Minister of Magic, of course.

**LL: How does Kingsley Shacklebolt feel about giving up his position?**

VW: He just laughs and says that he's got to give it up to someone sometime and at least with Louis he knows that the next Minister won't be a complete quack like…some others that we've had in the past. I'll diplomatically let their names remain unspoken. I suppose I should make sure what I say is okay; I am in a high position now and would hate to be fired already!

**LL: Now to the subject that our fans have all been waiting for. Teddy Lupin. How is dating an international Quidditch hero?**

VW: I'm sure I'm blushing now, Luna, thank you very much! Okay, try to compose myself. Hmm… Teddy is, well Teddy. I mean, I've known him all my life. We've always been super close. When I was five and he was seven, he let me ride his broom once and I, being coordinately challenged, fell off immediately and broke my arm. My parents were so angry with him. When he went to Hogwarts first, I was so jealous. He was sorted into Gryffindor, of course, and won the spot as Keeper on the Quidditch team during his second year. I guess that's another reason why I picked Hogwarts. I heard all of his stories about how great it was and wanted to go there too.

**LL: How was it going to school with such an old friend?**

VW: Well, Dad made Ted promise that he'd help me out my first year. I was always pretty naïve and never knew when someone was trying to take advantage of me. Teddy agreed and good thing, one of the Slytherin girls decided that teasing me was fun. I was to scared to stand up to her, but Teddy told her to stop. Sometimes it was hard to have parents that are so well-known. People know where it hurts the most.

**LL: Now, my readers won't ever forgive me if I don't ask for all of the juicy secrets that you and Teddy have. Care to share any?**

VW: Oh, Teddy will kill me if I give away too many of his 'moves' but I'll give a few. When he asked me out, he had already graduated from Hogwarts, and I was going into my sixth year. It was about…mid summer. He asked if I wanted to go to Madam Malkin's. I didn't really think twice about it. I had thought that we were going as friends. But when I got there, he was all dressed nicely in slacks and a button down shirt. His hair was even combed – still turquoise, mind you. I was horribly underdressed. The butterflies showed up immediately when he took my hand and actually _lead_ me to the table. It felt like we were dating. I mean, I had had boyfriends before, he had had girlfriends, but never had I thought of it like that before.

**LL: Was it a bad thing?**

VW: Oh, no, of course not! It was perfect. During lunch, he asked me to be his steady girlfriend, and I said yes. My parents took it well enough, but I don't think Teddy told anyone but his grandmother. Well, it was sure embarrassing enough when James found us kissing in front of the Hogwart's Express when I was going back to school during my sixth year.

**LL: What happened?**

VW: Well, he was just going to give me a chaste little kiss, but of course…ehem… that turned into something a bit…more. And of course, my kid cousin James had to have seen it. He immediately gasped, asked if we were dating, asked if we were going to get married, said he'd _love_ it if we would, and ran off to tell Ginny and Harry. I don't think I've ever blushed more in my life.

**LL: But that's what younger kids are good for, embarrassing you, right?**

VW: Oh yeah. Everyone at Hogwarts took it about the same way when they found out that I was dating Teddy. Some of the girls were jealous, of course, Ted's a great guy. Some of the guys still tried to hit on me, but I wasn't into it at all. I had N.E.W.T.'s to look forward too. They were in a year, yeah, but I wanted to be on the Wizengamet. No time for a love life. Which is good, because Teddy's Quidditch career took off that year, too. The Falmouth Falcons recruited him to play on their reserve team. We owled each other, but we didn't really see each other except for Christmas break and then again the first day of summer. Long distance relationships are hard, but it worked out.

**LL: How is it now that he is playing with the Chudley Cannons in London and you are with the Wizengamot?**

VW: It is so much better. The Falcons offered him a space, but so did the Cannons, so he got to choose. I was so touched when he chose the team closer to me. We're together so much more now and I love it. I really feel like this just…works. I've never been so happy than when I am with him. We've been together now for six years.

**LL: One recent event that everyone has been talking about is the Cannons vs. Falcons game on May 21 when the Falcons' beater hit Teddy Lupin in the face with a bludger less than five feet away. Lupin fell twenty feet. You were there, how did you take it?**

VW: Hysterically. Louis and Mum were with me, so I had some support. I seriously thought Teddy was going to die. They got him to St. Mungo's as fast as they could. But there was so much blood. I was crying and trembling. A complete mess. Mum could relate because what happened to my dad, but it was still…horrible. Teddy broke his left leg, right arm, nose, jaw…huge concussion, and a bunch of other stuff I don't want to remember. It was awful. When he woke up, the skelegrow had just started to work, so his bones were on the mend, but he was in so much pain. It was hard to watch. But love is there even in the bad times, so I was not about to let him go through that alone. I don't think I left St. Mungo's for more than a few hours during the week that he was there.

**LL: How do you feel now that you've witnessed the bad parts of Quidditch?**

VW: I know he loves it, so it's okay. I mean, what's life without living? If you don't do what makes you happy, then why are you even here? You might as well be dead, in my opinion. I'm so scared that something bad will happen to him, but then again, I would feel awful if he quit and was unhappy.

**LL: How has Teddy responded to your success?**

VW: He's very happy for me. That's another reason why our relationship works so well, I think. We are a great support system for each other.

**LL: Before we leave, I have to ask one more question for the fans. Are there wedding bells in the near future?**

VW: (laughing nervously) I don't know. You'll have to ask Teddy that, I suppose.

OOOOOO

Well there you have it, fans. Victoire Weasley herself, no glitz, glam, or lies. Just Victoire. It's amazing how down to earth she is at such a young age with so much going for her. It is a real pleasure to post something about someone young girls can look up to for a role model. Not the glitzy, self-interested starlettes, but someone who is real that takes their intelligence as more important than their looks.

And on behalf of Mr. Lupin, who personally contacted me a day after the interview, it is with great pleasure to be the first to publicly announce the engagement of Ted and Victoire Lupin.


End file.
